wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Vista
Missy Biron is a member of the Brockton Bay Wards, known to the public by her superhero alias Vista. Personality Strong willed and focused, Vista is confident in her abilites Vista saw herself more as "Vista" than "Missy", and took extra shifts to escape the oppressive atmosphere at home generated by her parents' divorce She had a crush on Gallant, She connected with Weld and Dr. Yamada and grew into becoming the heart of the team. Despite being through major traumatic events Vista has always been able to bounce back, she is far more emotionally strong then anyone has given her credit for. developed something of a solider mentality to get through Appearance & Equipment Vista wears a costume with a skirt covered in wavy, swooping lines alternating between white and forest green, panels of body armor, and a green visor. Over the course of her career as a hero, Missy gained a large collection of scars - small scars on her hands and legs, a dime-sized keloid scar on the top of one foot, and an inch-wide scar on the right side of her chest, among others. During Slaughterhouse 9000, she was cut across the face by a Murder Rat, whose scars do not easily heal. Later in the story, Missy sometimes carried a powerful Tinker weapon given to her by Kid Win, capable of disintegrating a whole vending machine,Sting 26.3 as well as people. Abilities and Powers Vista is a spatial warper. She has the ability to distort space (stretching, compressing, bending, etc.) by creating a series of events that modify the material. The presence of living creatures interferes with her ability. In the absence of people, her power was potent enough to distort the horizon, and alter travel times on a continental scale.The horizon should have been straight, or at least a gentle curve to accommodate the planet’s natural curvature, but it was almost a wavy line. “The fuck?” (Taylor) muttered. “Vista,” Tattletale said, very matter-of-factly.--Excerpt from Venom 29.1 As with many shakers time is a crucial element for her, the more time she has in a particuler area the greater amount she can shape. Her power and reflexes were too slow to deflect or redirect projectilesComment by Wildbow on Reddit. However, she was able to reduce the distance Crawler's spit moved to a tenth it's usual distance,Prey 14.6 so projectiles passing through a prepared warped area may be affected. Vista's power provided her with a mental map of the terrainSentinel 9.5. She usually needed solid matter to "anchor" her power toComment by Wildbow on Reddit. She was able to target specific objects, which remained small and lightweight until her power wore off. She could shrink part of an object like the leg of a chair or the wheels of a car. History Background Do to an unstable home life between quarreling parents Missy triggered in 2008 a month shy of eleven. Vista had been a parahuman the longest of the Brockton Bay Wards as of the start of the story, though she remained the youngest. She had a scar on her chest where she was stabbed by a villain and sewed it up herself rather than risk looking like a baby in front of her team. Story Start Vista was deployed alongside her teammates once news arrived of the Undersiders robbing a bank. Shortly after she arrived, the Undersiders released some of their hostages before Grue flooded the street with darkness. She took a few steps backward to avoid being caught in it and then used her power to swell and widen the street. After Aegis and Clockblocker had been taken down, Hellhound rode Judas towards Vista. Vista raised a short wall to trip Judas and send Hellhound tumbling off. Gallant hit Hellhound with his power and Hellhound sent Judas after him before going towards Vista. Vista stretched out the space between them and then pinched the space behind her and crossed a third of a block before returning the street to normal. Grue stumbled out of the darkness near Vista, screaming about bugs, and then collapsed. Thinking that he was Browbeat, Vista approached to help, and Grue struck her against the side of her head, knocking her down. Grue then covered them both in darkness.Agitation 3.10 Later, Vista traveled to the PRT Building where her team was met by Director Piggot, who berated them on their poor showing. After the team, sans Kid Win, arrived in their quarters, Gallant asked Vista to grab two whiteboards. She grabbed the whiteboards, set them up, and blushed after Gallant thanked her. After the new leader of the ABB went crazy and broke out her predecessor from custody. The other villains of Brockton Bay banded together to take on ABB operations while the Heroes focused on the leaders themselves. In capturing Bakuda in her workshop Vista and and Clockblocker were able to stop Bakuda's final bomb.IRC comment by Wildbow, archived on SpaceBattles In doing so they saved the city from an EM Pulse that would have devastated the east coast. Post-Leviathan With Weld called in to lead to Brockton Bay wards vista was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt when it came to him serving as leader. Had an argument with Dennis over the disgreemnt he had with Victoria. Later participated in a skirmish with The Travelers, was prioritized as the most dangerous threat. Weld assigned Flechette to vista to get a second opinion on how she was acting. Meeting her she gave her a pep talk about life and told her it was okay to cry. Getting into a confrontation with Shadow Stalker she asked why the other hero was so disdainful of emotions and her attachment to Gallant, shadow stalker slammed her into the wall before leaving on patrol.Sentinel 9.5 When Shadow Stalker returned supposedly having captured the Undersiders by herself, Vista was suspicious. When Director Piggot asked for volunteers to flight the Slaughterhouse Nine When deployed against the killers she was able to keep Crawler at bay while other members were being retrieved from Cache. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine During the attack by the new S-class threat vista was taken out early. Deliberately kidnapped before the protectorate was fully informed about the threat. The replicates the threat created harried the responding forces and prevented them for desposing of the threat for hours. Eventually freed Vista was trapped in the ruins of coils base, digging through the rubble she met Shatterbird. Forced to defend herself she killed her fellow shaker.Missing Interlude She was reunited with her team. Post-Echidna Reacted badly to Flechette's defection, and blamed the supposedly surrendering Skitter for it. Post-Timeskip Nearly fifteen now, Vista was one of the most experienced capes in the wards. She was chosen to deploy against the Slaughter House Nine due to her versatility. Golden Morning Late in the story, on the near un-populated Earth Bet, Vista extends her power over a huge track of land, from one end of the horizon to the other, as she is not limited by the number of people there.Venom 29.1 She uses this in combination with another cape called Silk Road to provide transportation while Doormaker was unconscious. She later joined the Wardens, and accompanied Miss Militia in her meeting with Hellhound. Quotes * When asked about what was up with the attitude of Brockton Bay capes. “Make it a Brockton Bay thing. We’re motherfuckers, we’re survivors.”Teneral e.4 Trivia *Echidna made copies of Missy are given the name 'Scap', as in landscape, mirroring Missy's cape name of Vista which also deals with a view. * It is not confirmed that Missy has green eyes, the only description of her eyes while unmasked refers to a artistic picture portrait with modified colors. * While Missy has been known to be a shortened version of M'el'iss'a', vistas civilian name is only ever given as Missy. Fanart Gallery Mainly_vista_by_nethernity-d9yb1vl.jpg| illustration bynethernity on deviantart References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Shaker Category:Heroes Category:Wards Category:Warden